Bloody List
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Kazahaya being the troublemagnet he is accidentally injures the Angel of Death while she was working. Now he has to do her job and they switch places! How hard could that be? Will Rikuo be able to tell the difference? Shounenai COMPLETE!
1. Part 1

Bloody List 

Summary: Kazahaya being the trouble-magnet he is accidentally injures the Angel of Death while she was working. Now he has to do her job and they switch places! How hard could that be? Will Rikuo be able to tell the difference? Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: Don't own characters by CLAMP!

Part 1

Kazahaya shivered as the wind brushed past him. It was a nice time to walk. Insert sarcasm. He pulled his coat tighter around himself to protect much from the cold. Much luck he had.

Actually he wouldn't be doing this without good reason. Kakei sent him in for one of those 'jobs' but this was easy enough. He was asked to walk around town for an hour. Well that didn't seem too hard. The hard part was actually trying to find the catch to this. There was always a catch. He endured teasing from Saiga-san and Rikuo about getting lost but he just yelled at them normally and stormed out.

And here he was shivering in the cold because it had to be winter. Now he was sure he'd get a cold in the morning better yet a fever. Then he'd endure a lot more teasing from Rikuo for getting himself sick. He sighed brushing of his demise in the morning and just continued walking. He noticed it was a lot quieter in this part of town well it had been quiet since Rikuo wasn't with him, which is a good thing. It seemed kinda darker even with the sun still halfway up. It was almost sundown.

"I'm begging you! Give me one more chance!"

"Dude, I gave you your chance. It's times up. The timer reached zero, nada."

"NO! Please don't kill me!"

Kazahaya ran to he nearby alley where he heard the voices. He gasped as he saw a woman about to kill the innocent guy who was looking as if death was staring him in the face. Well he wouldn't usually do this but it'd be a good thing to help someone out. He ran towards them.

"Hey! Stop!" he yelled out without coming up with a plan. The man was about to die for god's sakes. The woman screeched uncharacteristically and fell backwards while the man scrambled up and ran out. She sat up attempting to get up.

"Come back here! Ah!" she screamed non-too-gently before collapsing back on the ground. Her ankle was twisted. It would be a while before she could get back to work. She grumbled some curses before sitting upright. Kazahaya just stared. That woman was not a professional. She stared in his direction. Her black hair whipped around. He stepped back a bit as black eyes stared back at him. Yes, it seemed like he was staring death in the face.

"Hey kid! Don't just stand there! Help me!" she told him frustrated at people these days.

They were dense!

"No, you almost killed the guy!" Kazahaya protested not ready to die just stupidly. He didn't want to die.

"Look kid, I'm not going to kill you because it's not your time. Now that he ran off I have to skip him letting him live from his nicotine! Now get your ass over here before I kill you for even laying eyes on me!"

"You…won't kill me?"

"Duh! Haven't you heard what I've been saying! Help me out!"

Kazahaya snapped out of his daze before running to her aid stupidly forgetting that she probably might kill him for ruining her chance. He helped her stand luckily with contact there were no images.

"Thanks kid. Woah that was some fall know what I mean?" she said as he sat her down on a nearby crate. So far he hadn't said anything. It was silent.

"So…what's your name?" she asked.

"Kudo Kazahaya," he responded.

"Cool, just like the wind. Heh, well I hate being polite since you messed up my schedule but anyways I'm the Angel of Death. Collector of souls yada, yada, yada…all of that other stuff you hear in stories. Anyways now that I have a twisted ankle I can't work."

"WORK! You call that work! That's murder!" He exclaimed yelling. The Angel of Death covered her ears and winced at the yelling. She wasn't use to the abuse. Did screams of bloody murder count?

"Red rum spelled backwards is murder." She said to calm herself down. He stared at her blankly. She sighed in frustration, was it? She shook her head.

"Alright kid, since I can't work you have to do my job for the time being," she explained handing him her scythe, an old parchment with a list of names, and a black feather, don't ask, "Here's the list of who's next. This will only be until I am fully healed. Any questions?" She said all in one breath.

"I can't do this." Kazahaya stated bravely.

"Why not?"

"Because! I DON'T kill people!"

"You don't, you just get their souls and deliver them to be judged and the whole shebang. Besides, since you saw me and caused me this injury: You. Have. To. Do. It."

"But what will the others say at the shop! Oh I have some other thing to do since I ACCIDENTALLY caused death to get a twisted ankle so now I have to go escort DEAD people!"

"Idiot! Don't discredit me! I will take your place. They wouldn't know the difference. Give me your hand."

She extended hers motioning for him to place it on hers. He hesitated a little before giving in. She glowed a white light before she started to change form. When the light died down Kazahaya was staring at a mirror image of himself. She smiled before standing up a bit normally now.

"Thanks, now that we got this settled off you go now. And remember check the dates when they're scheduled to die and get their souls. If you screw up I'm going to get another ticket on my record and I'll tell my brother to give you a short life. Ciao!" she said, in his voice, happily before disappearing in his form. She then reappeared. "Oh almost forgot, don't lose that feather otherwise you wouldn't be able to get to your destinations fast enough." Then disappeared again.

Kazahaya slumped and stared at the list. It was almost time. How hard could this be?

X-

Death pranced around the quiet streets. Happy to be human again, she thought. It would only last for one day especially in a human form since if she stopped her brother would kill her, not literally. Of course at least an old guy didn't see her otherwise she would be a laughing stalk of the upper world. Luckily Kazahaya turned out to be an interesting specimen. He worked at the Green Drugstore and lived with an unusual bunch. At least she got what information she needed to live his life for a while. The only bad thing was that the injury carried on to this change in form so she walked with a limp. Not watching where she was going she accidentally bumped into someone falling back down on her back. How many accidents can she get into?

"Eh, ano…sor-" she looked up to see, according to Kazahaya's memories, Rikuo. "Oh its you." she finished. An annoyed look was directed at her.

"Kakei told me to come look for you. Since you're all better lets go." Rikuo stated in his normal way. She now knew why Kazahaya yelled a lot.

"Jerk! AH!" She screamed falling again because of putting pressure on the twisted ankle. Rikuo turned back and rolled his eyes. He picked her up. "Hey! Put me down you jerk!" she said trying to get down.

"Idiot you'll slow us down."

She protested more but since she had Kazahaya's emotions and actions she couldn't help but feel content. Ah the downside of being human.

X-

Meanwhile with Kazahaya, he was having a shitty time. He was almost late to his first one trying to figure out how to transfer from one place to another. Now he had to wait and anticipate what his 'replacement' was doing. He hoped she wasn't doing anything to embarrass him. That would just kill it. Even if he did embarrassed himself most of the time, he didn't need to know that.

Kazahaya peaked out of the shadows, following his target that was about to die a tragic death. He thought the old parchment said a hit and run.

People these days.

The man was crossing the street on his turn. The light was green making sure he would walk. Then came a speeding car that didn't bother to slow down. That guy was next on his list. He wondered if the Angel of death even got any sleep. So far he wasn't even tired.

BAM!

The man got hit while the car sped off. He was bleeding heavily as someone yelled for an ambulance. He felt kinda nauseous. Kazahaya made his way over to the spirit that floated out of the body. The man was confused but couldn't believe his own death. Kazahaya waited awhile for the man to get over it. He checked his watch that magically appeared on his hand. It rang signaling the guy's time.

"Excuse me sir, it's time to go." He said mournfully. He hated the sight of death. But that was how life was. You lived to die. The man followed him into the shining blue light. At least he went to heaven.

Kazahaya signed after delivering the soul. Now he had to go get the driver's soul. He was about to die anyways. Immediately disappearing he ended up doing the same thing.

X-

Back at the Green Drugstore, Death was greeted with amused looks. She used the Kazahaya method and was red in the face. If she and he had the same personalities then she would've told them to f-off and die but then that didn't happen. They were close but no cigar.

"Ah welcome back Kudo-kun. I see I did the right thing by sending Rikuo after you," Kakei said smiling. In her head she was planning to make all their lives short and make their visit to their maker a horrible trip. She didn't say anything. Rikuo finally saving more embarrassment began to walk up to the room with 'Kazahaya' in tow.

"Don't stay up too late kids!" Came Saiga's extra comment.

Death looked down and flashed him a glare. The eyes flickered once to black then green again. Saiga looked confused for a bit as he caught that little detail before the duo disappeared. He had just come back from something and didn't know what was going on. That is until Kakei shook his head. So it was another one of the 'jobs'. He left it alone.

In the room Rikuo tossed the supernatural being turned human non-too-gently on the bed. He began walking towards the door.

"You Jerk!" She said grabbing the spare pillow and throwing it towards the victim. It never reached because Rikuo turned around and caught it, taking it with him. He left the room. She sighed dropping to the bed and lying flat on her abused back. If only Kazahaya didn't run into them. She was sure the pre-cog sadist was behind this. Whoever was would have a short death. She'd make sure of it. She sat up noting that the door opened again as Rikuo came back with a first aid kit and an ice pack. Ah what a faster way to heal. NOT!

It would slow it down. Because of who she is, human contraptions slow things down. She'd have to take it off when he left. Later she needed to contact Kazahaya and see how he's doing.

X-

Kazahaya was bored. He should've never accepted this job. But he needed the money!

Right now he was waiting for another victim of the minute. It seemed like after one he'd go straight to another one because of time difference. Someone always dies every morning and every night. But he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. The sightseeing was amazing. He thought he went all over the world already. Everything was just so wonderful. Too bad he couldn't keep a souvenir except for his memories. But at least he saw a lot of things.

As soon as he finished this he hoped that he could go back seeing as how he was on the last person on the list. Well at least he was able to take a break even if he didn't feel tired.

Sure enough a few minutes later the soul left the body and he delivered it to be judged. He sighed in relief. Another life gone. Now all he needed to do was—

He stopped and groaned. There was another name on the list. He sighed indifferently. Looking at it he gasped as his eyes widened in surprise. But that just wasn't it, whose name was on there was. It said:

Rikuo.

X-

The Angel of Death began to unwrap the bandage around her ankle. It wouldn't heal fast enough if she were still here. Maybe she could get back to working. She began to recite something. The familiar words passing through her lips. Her eyes opened and there stood Kazahaya. There was something obviously upsetting him.

"Hey, kid get the hang of it?" she asked cheerily to keep up his spirits. But his depressed mood didn't waver. "Haya-kun, what is it?" she asked concerned. Kazahaya handed her the list. She stared confused before looking at it. Of course it came to her as a shock that Rikuo's name was now listed. She was sure that it wasn't there before. But the date was tomorrow and the time... It was when she would be able to go back to work. She sighed.

"Look Kazahaya-kun, there is no way I can reverse this."

"What are you talking about? You're the Angel of Death! Couldn't you do something!" Kazahaya protested in a low harsh whisper.

His eyes were on the brink of leaking out tears. His hands clamped tightly on her shoulders. She sighed changing back to herself. She pulled him into a hug.

"For years I've been trying to decipher what the human word 'love' means. It seems to have many different explanations. But I can see why you'd say this. I have something to tell you. Technically I can't do anything about it but no one said anything about changing fate," Death whispered in his ear. He pulled away in disbelief looking at her. She smiled at him for a while. "I see how you feel for him. Though you're very good at hiding it as he is. I won't stop you. Just make it on time okay?" Kazahaya nodded seeming to cheer up a little.

"Is your ankle already healed?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no. So you still have to work but since you're off until tomorrow you may have your bed since I don't sleep. Just think of it as the last job of being the Angel of Death in the short time span."

Soon enough he fell asleep.

TBC

BLK Angel of Destruction: It was supposed to be a one shot but I guess it isn't going to turn out that way. Anyways tell me whatcha think! It's my first Legal Drug fic.

Review! NO FLAMES! C+C accepted.


	2. Part 2

Bloody List

Thanks to Trini, An adverage fan, ela, AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture, GaaraBelongsToMe, lovelandkiss, cold-heart-frozen, Foolish Mortal, trev for reviewing! Sorry it took soo long to update. It's becuase we got a new computer!

Part 2

"GYAH!"

"Rise and shine, Kazahaya! This is your early morning wake up call. Remember you have a job to do!" a female's voice sang to him as he was shaking the cold water off him. He shivered. Then he thought…what would a woman be doing in his room?

He panicked.

His eyes trailed over to his side and looked straight into black eyes. He freaked.

Before he could scream again, she placed her hand over his mouth muffling his screaming protests. She sighed tiredly. She looked at him directly in the eye making him stop his muffled screaming.

"Now, you're going to shut up because I don't want the others to find us. You promise you wont scream?" she said sternly. He nodded. Sighing in relief, she took off her hand and no sound came out. Kazahaya was slowly remembering what happened to him yesterday.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left already?" Kazahaya asked in a hushed whisper. The angel of Death shook her head.

"You still have one more day before the date for Rikuo's soul to be taken. You still have soul's to take. And according to this list you have one more minute before you have to collect it. Now get going. I'll fill in again for you," she said hauling him up and un-wrinkling his shirt. She handed him the list, scythe, and the feather. "There you go! You're ready. Don't worry I won't let this be found out. Bye!" she said before tossing him out the window. She's stronger than she looks.

"What the hell!" Kazahaya realized that he was just tossed out and that Rikuo didn't hear anything, luckily. He concentrated on teleporting and he was back on the ground, this time, somewhere else. He looked around and looked at the list. The first name…

-X-

Rikuo was unusually surprised. That cold look and stoic face says everything but today his face was priceless.

One: Kazahaya was up before he was

Two: He was cooking when he clearly knew that he never liked to cook

And his third surprise was Kazahaya was singing or more likely singing and whistling the tune. He wasn't that bad…he thought…dancing like that. He shook his head of the thoughts before catching Kazahaya's attention. He was beginning to suspect something possessed him again.

"Ahem," he said catching his partner out of whatever trance he as in.

"What the hell was that for you jerk? I was getting to the best part!" Kazahaya complained. Rikuo was shocked again. This would be a priceless moment. Grabbing a disposable camera out of nowhere he took a picture of Rikuo's shocked, funny looking face.

_'If only the real Kazahaya was here he'd find this hilarious,' _Death thought amused.

"Eat up. Don't worry I didn't poison it no matter how much I want to. I know you don't want to be late opening the store. And you better eat it all. A big bear like you needs to be full otherwise it can't work. Get to eating!" she said and gestured to the buffet on the table.

Rikuo's eyes bugged. There was enough to eat for ten people. He doubted he could finish that. He gulped at that evil glint in Kazahaya's green eyes. He could've sworn that it switched to completely black but it was too fast for him to be sure. He smiled in an annoyed way before sitting down and eating. Kazahaya sat down too.

"Itadakimasu," she said making a good Kazahaya imitation. Then she saw him reading the paper. "Must you read the paper while we eat?" Rikuo gave her a suspicious look. She scowled just like Kazahaya. Rikuo can't help but find that fraud.

-X-

Back downstairs…

Saiga looked towards the upstairs. He was pretty sure that there would've been a loud cry, as Rikuo would wake Kazahaya from sleep. He did have a fun time teasing the boy.

But today there was none of that. Right on cue they came downstairs as usual. Kazahaya had a smile on his face and Rikuo somewhat has a sick but the usual serious scowl on his face at the sight of Saiga.

Saiga just ignored it and decided to pick on the kid again. The daily routine never tires.

Before he could actually hook his arm around Kazahaya's shoulders, the kid easily evaded him. Now that was something you don't see occur everyday. Saiga was rather confused. You could tell by the shape of the eyebrows under those sunglasses. Why he never takes them off is just some mystery to everyone. Probably Kakei knows and just wouldn't tell anyone.

Anyways…back on track.

"So starting to evade me, kid?" Saiga stated as he went to slap Kazahaya's back but missed as Kazahaya ducked and stepped back.

"Too slow," Kazahaya said and began doing whatever, like stacking the merchandise and putting things in the right places. Like he is supposed to.

To Saiga this was one hell of a major event.

Soon Kakei came out.

-X- Kazahaya sighed. He was getting the hang of things. The souls were somewhat accepting. Though there was one that was stubborn. He couldn't change fate but he didn't know what to do in the situation since the angel of death didn't tell him what he should do when that happened. But he just winged it and dragged the soul forcefully. Mission accomplished. He looked at the list and he only had five more to get to before he gets to switch places again. He couldn't wait to go back to his old life. Doing this job was kind of depressing. I mean, watching people die, makes you have pity for them. Though he knew that he'd die too someday but it wasn't going to be anytime soon, no sere. He sighed. He just hoped his 'replacement' didn't mess anything up to give herself away. -X- 

Angel of Death was mentally grinning. Kakei was going to give them an assignment. She didn't want to screw it up but if worst comes to worst she'd have to do something. So she followed behind Rikuo. As soon as Rikuo and Kakei had their backs turned, she did something un-Kazahaya like.

Turning around, she gave Saiga the finger while sticking her tongue out at him. She was trying not to laugh at his surprised expression. Then she followed the two into the room and gave a grin before closing the door. She had a feeling that Saiga knew about her. Might as well enjoy it while she can.

-X-

Kazahaya and Rikuo were walking side by side. They were on to their next mission. They were required to visit this graveyard. Unusually there was a holy site there and they were supposed to retrieve the item. Rikuo still had been thinking. Basically it was about how Kazahaya seemed to be off.

One: he wasn't excited about getting the mission

Two: he was unusually silent and would be freaking out about graveyards he seemed to enjoy it

Rikuo rolled his eyes at the skipping Kazahaya who was visiting every grave. He said the same things and how they died. It was as if he was having a conversation with some spirit. He did vaguely remember that Kazahaya said he couldn't see ghosts. Kazahaya turned to look at him. He had a bright smile on his face.

"Isn't this great Rikuo? The smell of decay, the cool, chilly winds, and-" he was cut off as a gang appeared, "the extra baggage. Stand back I'll handle this!" Kazahaya stated and walked up to the group of five people.

It took Rikuo a while to realize what Kazahaya was attempting to do. He ran after him.

"You baka!" Rikuo yelled. Kazahaya just waved him off.

Death smiled an evil smile. She was having fun. With a cute face like Kazahaya's it didn't suit him but it had to be done. She could hear Rikuo protesting and trying to reach her. She looked up at the five men. They were not going to last long.

"I wouldn't touch me if I were you," she said taunting them. She seeped acid through the top layer of skin. Since she rolled the sleeves up they'd be in big trouble.

One attempted and grabbed her arm. It took him a while to realize it was burning.

"AHHH! My hand!" he yelled recoiling. She gave a pose.

"Anybody else?" She taunted.

They all paused and hesitated but they didn't do anything. Hmm… This was kind of boring.

"Drop everything from your pockets before I melt your face," she threatened.

They all did as they were told and ran. They didn't want their faces melted. She disarmed herself and began shuffling through the items and found it. It was a gold heart necklace. She knew why Kazahaya hated these jobs. It was because there was always something more about it. She could sense the curse emitting from it. She stood up and dusted herself off before heading over to a surprised Rikuo who finally lost the face when she looked at him.

"Hey I found it! Don't touch it otherwise something might happen when the real thing isn't here," she said. She knew what the curse was. And she imagined the scenario Rikuo and Kazahaya would be in. It was too good to be true. So they began walking back to the drug store.

-X-

Kazahaya made it back after his last passenger. At least Rikuo wasn't in the room. He was sure that the other has suspected something. He gasped as the door was being opened. He immediately sprinted to where it opened hiding him in case it was Rikuo. He looked through the crack to see that it was only the angel of death. He sighed in relief. When the door shut he revealed himself.

"Hey Kazahaya! It's fun being you! I can't believe you don't like it but you do, you hypocrite. Anyways you should see all these snapshots I took of those two big bears. I really hate Saiga and Rikuo is so much fun to tease. You missed it this morning when I made him eat this big huge meal I cooked. He looked like he got f----- up last night. Oh my god you should've been there when I actually made you intimidating! We went to this graveyard and-"

"Alright!" Kazahaya yelled not wanting to hear anymore about what happened today. His day was kind of boring but he did go a little sightseeing. It was so much fun. But it seemed like he was in for it tomorrow when he took over. He felt sleepy. He dropped down on the bed and dropped to sleep.

The Angel of Death smiled at the sight before changing back to herself. She grabbed the scythe and the list, leaving Kazahaya with the feather. She needed to see if she could change this happening tomorrow. Hoping that somehow it would end differently. She sighed then disappeared.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: It's so late and I'm just done with this since my computer was busted up for a week since something went wrong. Stupid pop-ups with the damn downloads. The problems with the computers days. We finally got a new one since like forever. Anyways hope you enjoy. The next chapter is the last. Your reviews were appreciated.

Like it? Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	3. Part 3

Bloody List

Thanx 2: Foolish Mortal, Daitai Otonashii Ookami, LoveLandKiss, coldheartfrozen, eimiaj, and pagelupin: I'm sorry I probably took soooooo long updating! Here's the conclusion of it all!

Chapter 3

"Brother, please! Let it go this once!" A. Death pleaded with him. "No, no, no, and for the thousandth time NO! You've already gotten off with a lot of penalties especially that human two nights ago that you didn't manage to kill because someone saw you. I had to take care of it. I will not let this one go this time." 

"C'mon, when have I asked you for anything this big!" she stated with her pleading really showing. The violet eyes regarded her for a moment.

"No."

"But Brother! I'm begging you! Please recon-" "No, I will not. The last one had been your mistake. Now if you let this go off course it'll happen much worse for the future. Understand that if you change one thing something worse will happen. Now off with you and collect the soul." Death stated fiercely dragging his younger sister out and dropping her from the gates that separated hell from Chijou. She landed unceremoniously on a sakura. It was night so she had a bit of a hard time letting herself free from the branches. As she made it to the ground she realized that she was where the scene was going to take place. There, she saw, Kazahaya and Rikuo were surrounded by the group she attacked earlier. They were outnumbered. She wished she could help but rules are rules. She wondered if the pre-cog sadist knew about this. Looking around she looked for a place to hide. She couldn't be seen. She'd get another penalty and wouldn't be able to take a day off. She checked her list and saw that there were many names. So that meant that there was a big job ahead of her. Reading the small print she was in shock that the name at the top had changed. Rikuo's name was replaced. It read… Kazahaya 

'Oh shit, shit, shit!' she thought panicky. She looked around nervously. She didn't know what to do. She wished she didn't have feelings. She thought about the consequences.

One: she could go through with this and 'Big Bear' would be miserable

Two: she can replace it back to Rikuo instead making newfound friend miserable

Three: she can spend the rest of eternity being punished for disobeying

Option three was very appealing. She was a yaoi fanatic. It was sad that some of those good yaoi always ended in tragedies or unrequited. She was going to somewhat change it. Yes she was going to interfere. She sighed that she'd get to live life as a human after this but it was well worth it. Besides, they deserve each other.

She headed to the destination spot. Death looked around before hiding in the shadows of the trees. She had to wait until tonight. Maybe she'd take a nap; it sounded so good right now.

-X-

Kazahaya glared holes at the back of Rikuo. He really hated going with him on missions. Well mostly because he'd wake up not remembering anything and always being laughed at as if he'd done something embarrassing. Of course that is what we look forward to. But Rikuo seemed to be aloof to him. He wondered what the angel of death had done. Probably embarrassed him or scared the living daylights out of him. Too bad he couldn't get good blackmail since he didn't remember it.

He bumped into Rikuo when he suddenly stopped. He was about to ask why until he saw that they were surrounded. It was some gang that probably thought they owned the place.

"We meet again blondie. This time we'll be the ones melting your face," one of them said. Rikuo and Kazahaya figured he was the leader. Kazahaya looked at them confused. He'd never seen them before. Then he remembered his days as the 'Angel of Death'. It seemed she was the one they ran into.

Dammit! That meant he was so screwed. He didn't even know what the hell she did to piss them off. He looked to see the gang had metal bats and other harmful objects ready at their disposal. Kazahaya unconsciously gripped Rikuo who was startled but then decided to not tease about it since they were in a middle of a crisis. As the gang was about to attack, a voice stopped them.

"Halt!"

Kazahaya and the others turned to see a female child of about fourteen. Kazahaya was the only one to recognize her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked pointing at her. She looked at him with indifference.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving you and your boyfriend's lives. You should be grateful!" Kazahaya missed that 'boyfriend' part and stared at her in disbelief. Rikuo didn't miss a thing. He was curious to who this girl was.

"I thought you couldn't do that?"

"Well I am because I can…

_"I call upon the vengeful souls of the underworld_

_Rise from your graves and frighten my enemies _

_Breaking rule number 324 _

_I accept my mortality." _

She chanted as an eerie wind picked up. Kazahaya held onto Rikuo who held him firmly. The wind seemed to pick up as the gang looked around frightened. The Angel of Death smirked as she saw their faces. The gang began to panic as decayed hands rose from the ground and latched onto their ankles. Two got away but no matter. She was just trying to scare them anyhow.

She wanted to laugh mechanically as they were screaming in fear. But it had to end soon. She finally cancelled the spell and watched as they ran from the site. She then ran up to them.

"Ne, Haya-kun, wasn't that funny I could've laughed like one of those evil guys with torture fetishes in the movies but I didn't Anyways can I crash at your place I'm in serious trouble…" she spoke quickly before closing her eyes and falling unconscious.

Rikuo, with his good reflexes, caught her before she hit the ground. He then turned his attention to Kazahaya.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Rikuo told him before walking away carrying the unconscious figure. Kazahaya snapped out of his daze before running after them.

"Wait up!"

-X-

Death was angry. An angry Death was not a good thing. He literally walked the streets before pausing in front of the Green Drug Store. He blew the doors open making them bang against the wall. He'd pay for the damages later after he's cooled down. He walked over to the door labeled 'office' before blowing it open just like the front doors. He was greeted with two surprised faces and two indifferent faces.

"Ah, just in time. She was just about to come to," Kakei said with that all-knowing smile on his face. He is a pre-cog after all. Death seemed to calm down. He swung his braid from his shoulder. (A/N: Think of Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing) He walked up to them.

"All of you stand aside." He said waiting patiently for his charge to wake up. They all did as they were told. A few minutes later the Angel of Death came to and sat up groggily. She looked around before pausing on Death. She squealed in surprise.

"Onii-sama!" she said backing away a little. She gave out a nervous laugh. "What are you doing here?" he glared at her, something he picked up from his lover.

"You are in very, very deep trouble missy. Thanks to your little stunt yesterday I have to find myself another Angel of Death to replace you! Do you know how frustrated I am right now!" he yelled, scolding her.

"Don't you have War to settle it?" she stated sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass. You were supposed to deliver a soul instead you turn up a mortal. I can't wait till you die again. And the next time you do I'll make sure you take up this post again." He stated seriously. He then turned to Kakei. "I'll fix the damages done to the front doors." He said before walking out. The former Angel of Death stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't make me regret my decision for making you live." Death said before finally leaving as the doors at the front were fixed as if they weren't broken.

"'Don't make me regret my decision'," she mocked him. "Please, as if, he's always trying to make me feel guilty. Haha! I'm finally free. No more chasing stubborn spirits or even having to follow rules." She jumped up giving Kazahaya a hug making him fall down. "Thank you Haya-kun! Now I don't have to deal with Onii-sama so much!" She gave him a bone-crushing hug. Kazahaya's limbs flared as he struggled to breathe. Rikuo smirked.

"Dear, why don't you let go before he chokes to death," Kakei told her with an amused smile. She blushed before letting go. She dusted him off.

"Sorry Haya-kun." She got off him as he was trying to regulate his breathing back to normal.

"Well now that's taken care of. How would you like to stay and help around?" Kakei asked her. She turned to face him hope in her eyes.

"I really get to stay?" Kakei nodded. "You mean I get to help them and watch as they both embarrass themselves without knowing it?" Kakei nodded again. She squealed in delight before giving the pre-cog a hug. "Thank you, thank you!"

"She really likes you. You sly dog," Rikuo stated to Kazahaya with his trademark grin. Kazahaya glared at him.

"Shut up." He retorted.

"Since she's going to be staying here we need to change the sleeping arrangements." Kakei mentioned. This caught Rikuo and Kazahaya's attention. "Till we could get a new room built upstairs, Kazahaya, Rikuo, both of you are going to have to share a bed."

"WHAT!"

"Idiot…"

"She is a girl. It wouldn't be right if she were to share a bed with one of you. Or one of you, if you would like, can sleep on the floor."

"Kakei-san is right. It would be right since I am a girl." She pointed out. "Oh, I claim the bigger bed! I need space."

"The beds are the same size." Kakei pointed out.

"Not anymore. When I was Kazahaya I extended his bed to accommodate me while he was out doing my former job."

"So what are we going to call you by?" She thought for a moment.

"You can call me Tori!"

"Tori it is little girl," Saiga said slapping a hand on her back. She glared at him.

"Just because I'm little, big fish, doesn't mean I don't have something that'll kick your ass if you do that again." Saiga raised his hands in surrender amusingly. "I wouldn't mind making you go crazy and suddenly end up in a mental institution. Anyways I'm still tired after this transformation to being a mortal. C'mon Haya-kun!" She said grabbing Kazahaya's wrist and dragging him up the stairs to the room. Rikuo began to follow.

"Wouldn't this be an interesting addition? Don't you think so Rikuo?" Kakei told him amusingly. Rikuo just glared in front of him grumbling some incoherent thought.

Saiga snaked an arm around Kakei while resting his head on his shoulder.

"HEY! Whatcha do that for big bear!" they heard a female voice cry from upstairs. They both smiled amused at the situation.

"It is going to be interesting from now on."

Owari! ---------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I finally finished! Yay! Sorry it took so long. Probably not as long as my other fics that aren't finished yet but I finished. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! And Thanks for reading this story!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


End file.
